Downhole tools (such as flow control devices) in the oil industry often include parts that move against one another and/or are subject to movement of mud (during drilling operations), hydrocarbon fluid mix (during production operations), proppant laden slurry (during treatment and/or fracturing operations), etc. passing through the tools and/or contacting surfaces of the downhole tools. As a result, degradation of the tools and/or components of the tools can occur. Other processes in the downhole environment can also degrade the tools. For example, chemical corrosion may occur as a result of contact of components of the downhole tools with high-chloride drilling muds, caustic chemicals, and/or erosive/corrosive agents. The downhole tools can include valves for use in steerable drilling processes, Logging While Drilling (LWD) tools, Measuring While Drilling (MWD) tools, etc. The reliability and safety of the downhole tools can be dependent on the ability of the downhole tools to resist degradation.
Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements in the arts of reducing degradation of downhole tools are continually needed.